Defender
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU He is the enemy, but he has always been a comrade, a brother, and a friend— and maybe something else. SasuSaku.


.

 **Defender**

.

.

The branches scratched noisily against the side of her house. Though all windows and doors were sealed shut she could still hear the moaning howl of the harsh winds outside, and the reverberating ticking of the clock.

She had medical texts and scrolls on her coffee table and on the unoccupied space on the couch beside her, while betraying the portrait of a seemingly busy medic nin, an open novel rested on her lap, almost breaking at the spine.

She untucked her lean legs from under her and extended them on the coffee table in front, careful to step around the texts as she arched her back from the couch until she felt a refreshing crack.

Despite the torturous weather outside and the drop in temperature, she had on her usual tank top and skin tight black shorts all under a thick comforter.

She gave herself a minute as the kettle in the kitchen started to whistle. She closed the novel on her lap and carelessly tossed it on the couch beside her as she snuggled deeper into her comforter.

Snuggled for too long, she pushed the comforter away and made her way to the kitchen, only to find two tea bags steeping in her favorite mug. Her hands hovered at its side for warmth then suddenly realizing that the kettle was quiet and the stove was off.

She finally cupped the mug in her hands and took a careful sip.

 _Ah, it's warm_

"That might be poisoned."

She turned to the voice and eyed the man in her living room and took another sip of her tea. "Not very honorable then." She commented, her eyes peering straight into his.

"Hn."

"The weather is terrible." She said, leaning back on the dining table.

"And you're dressed too light." He bit back.

She shrugged and sipped again, enjoying his sass. She made her way back to the living room, keeping her eyes on him as if he'll disappear in any second.

He could. He had. He will.

"We're headed for Earth."

"It's a long way." She commented, she noted how his eyes narrowed and the next thing she knew his cloak was draped protectively around her.

It smelled of rain and dirt and the musk of a man who traveled in the rain and dirt.

"Pass through Suna, the weather might be bad but there has been high alert for bandits in Waterfall." He paused. "And you know Ame." He stated in a pointed manner. "Pack enough rations seeing as the next few villages after that won't have much." He said.

She nodded briefly. She noted to read about the history of the area and topography in order to fuel the lie. "Noted."

He is the enemy, but he has always been a comrade, a brother, and a friend.

 _And maybe something else._

"Where are you now?" She asked.

He sighed and his shoulders visibly relaxed. "Halfway through Ame."

"Alright, I'll double up on some soldier pills just in case." She mentally noted again.

Both suddenly perked up and stared knowingly into each other eyes.

"I don't have much time."

"Sasuke-kun? Are you– is it–?" They both said at the same time. Words can't seem to form from her mouth as she stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes.

He was really here. Not a clone, but him. All of him. In front of her and she couldn't believe it.

She set her mug on a side table and shakily and carefully grazed her hands on his arms. He was cold and warm and wet and _real_.

She could feel tears well up in her eyes but then realization set in and fury replaced her joy. "What were you thinking!? You're going to get killed! Go, GO!" She swung the cloak away from her body and over his and tried to push him away towards the back door.

He held her hands firmly to stop her seeing as he wasn't moving by the very little effort she was using. She could just flick him through the wall, but he was still here.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun... hurry, please..." she begged.

He wound his arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. She was warm and he was cold and chapped, but he allowed himself this one moment of selfishness.

He allowed himself to taste her completely, his hand trailing up and tangling in her hair, massaging the area instinctively. He closed his arms around her tighter wishing to bring her even more close than possible. He took his chance as she gasped in the middle of their kiss and he felt her lax in his hold. He smirked lightly at her actions.

She felt his warmth as he firmly pressed her to him, the ripple of his arm muscles against her shoulders felt tight and the droplets of rain on his clothes slowly embedded themselves on her clothes and skin. Her arms were awkward at either side but with familiarity her hands found their way on his chest pulling him as close as she could.

Regrettably, he pulled away albeit slowly but close enough to still feel each other's warmth. She was disheveled and out of breath and he had to leave. They locked eyes for a moment, each speaking so much yet not enough.

Suddenly, she was taken aback and spun in her spot when her front door was nearly knocked off from its hinges and the harsh winds and rain entered her house. Her texts and book pages tore and scattered around her living room in a tornado like flurry and at the door was Naruto in a fury of reds and oranges, completely in sage mode.

"Where is he!?" He barked. "What did he do to you, Sakura-chan!?" He cried seeing her frazzled state.

It took her another second to realize the warmth that once held her was gone and the rush of cold wind erasing all trace of it. It all took a second. A second in his arms, and a second away. She heaved and shivered from cold and then felt the heavy weight of her comforter settle on her back. It smelled like fresh laundry, not rain nor dirt nor the musk of the man who travelled through rain and dirt.

She had to. She had to do it. He wanted her to do it. "He… he tried to kill me..." she choked, her anguished cry from the lie made it sound like the truth.

"That bastard! We'll have him back, Sakura-chan, I promise." Naruto's said.

"I… I think I know where they're headed."

.

.

* * *

 **SP/n:** Hi! :


End file.
